Absolution
by Tyler-Jaganshi
Summary: H/B Hiei is now the prince of hell,working under the devil.Manipulating peoples minds to do criminalized acts.His new target?Botan


Absolution  
  
disclaimer-I don't YYH,the idea and most of the story and plot was not my idea,it was actually a Bulma and Vegeta fanfiction,I just turned it into a Hiei and Botan fic.  
  
___________________  
  
Part 1 - Prologue  
  
And I've had to fight  
  
Another blurred affair tonight  
  
Eyelids wrestle once again  
  
Never gonna see my friend  
  
Guided by the blinding white  
  
Have you left home in spite  
  
Knowing I'm alone tonight  
  
Waiting for the light of day  
  
Doesn't matter anyway  
  
Something that I need to say  
  
And I've gone underground  
  
Never hangin' around  
  
Should have made it back again  
  
Why can't the moon stay full forever  
  
Wednesday's bad but Friday ain't much better  
  
. . .Someone's hell  
  
Why can't the moon stay full forever  
  
Right now he's got nothin' on his mind  
  
Will this neverland  
  
Free me from its clutching hand  
  
It won't release me  
  
And I've gone underground  
  
Obsessions I have found  
  
Couldn't make it back again  
  
Goo Goo Dolls - Full Forever  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
It hurt,the pain that over came him as he fell.Flames burning away his clothes.He writhed in agony,his mouth opened in a silent scream,tears racing down his cheeks,only to be licked up by the flames.His bones..The flames were turning them into ashes.  
  
Why?  
  
Why did he still feel it??Why couldn't he just die now and blissfully oblivious to the pain in his body was feeling?he couldn't open his flame colored eyes that matched the color of the flames her was being taken by.He couldn't bare to feel the fire invading the sockets and dance around in his skull.He wondered how long he'd been falling.It felt like for years and years on end.IT seemed like forever he'd been in this place,always falling and falling,feeling like it would never end.He'd forgotten who he was awhile ago,he wasn't sure who he was anymore.He didn't even know his own name.All he knew was he was feeling this dredful torment for some time now.The lasting pain. Falling, falling, falling.When one fell, there was usually a blissful breeze to cool one down, he remembered. But the wind here seemed to be made of fire also.Everything here seemed to be hot,even he felt hot.He can feel himself cooking under the heat of the flames.He suddenly began to laugh,tears still racing down his face.One would amused themselves if they didn't have anything better to do.  
  
Maybe this pain was just driving him crazy.Anything was possible in a place like this.But then...there was a sudden change.He suddenly was paying attention and slowly opened his eyes.Change rarely happend,it was still warm but as he continued to fall it got cooler.Something was coming. It was here. It hit his back. He screamed. This was a pain much worse then he was used to. No falling now. Only the pain and him screaming and screaming and screaming. And the hissing sound.The source of the pain. He turned over and screamed again. It was on his front now. He was screaming still. Screaming forever it seemed. Forever was only a small part of eternity after all.And blissfully, the pain dissapated. The longer he stayed there, the less  
  
it hurt. Cold though. Very cold. He pushed himself up to his hands and knees and shivered there. His hands made imprints on this new thing. This ground it seemed. Steam rose from under his palms as he raised them.He still had hands?He's flame colored eyes looked at them,eyes half shut.  
  
He was still whole?he had forgotten so much.But his mind whisperedto his what this was.Cold,Cold.His mind repeated over and over again.Somehow the cold was worst than the heat.There was suddenly a sound,who knew sound would exist in a place like this?He gulped shivering still.But it was there.Click,click,click....What made such a sound?It was such a lonely sound,the only sound that filled his ears.He feared what this next torment would bring him.Something suddenly appeared infront of him.He slightly rose his head.what was it?Shoes,was all he saw.What would something so commen be in a place like this?he wondered.  
  
"The forbiddened Child,"A rumbling voice said from above him,"You have arrived,"it said.  
  
* * * *  
  
He was now moving...  
  
Hie legs were trying to help was was carrying him.Strange,afew minutes ago he didn't even realize he had legs and now he found himself trying to use them.And he could felt him now.it felt like he had over athousands of needles piercing his skin.The rumbling voice continued on and on again.It was just there..He was too tierd to listen,he wanted to sleep,rest alittle if he could.He wanted to tell the rumbling voice to shut up but he didn't have the strangeth and besides he didn't quite remeber the words anymore.Stumbling,slipping..He wondered how much of eternity was left.he had been through something that felt like hell and back.Being dropped,quite uncerimoniously.Just dropped.He suddenly heard another rumbling voice,but was much deeper and more comfort voice.He would have been frightened if he hadn't figured out what it was right then.  
  
It was him. A strange sound was emenating from his throat. A growling. His hands clutched the slippery ice-ground, scrabbling. He might be insane, but he wanted back. Back to the flames when things didn't have to make sense. When he didn't  
  
have to remember things he used to know.  
  
He could see himself in the ice.He looked kinda like he was drunk.He was a young handsome demon and was naked.He pushed himself up and sat up staring at himself in the mirror like ice.Swatting away many hands that seemed to have just appeared to aid him  
  
solely. He hit them and they snatched themselves back, gasps of pain and yelps could be heard from the darkness. And eventually, he did stand. And opened his eyes fully looking around himself with new eyes.There were tons of people around him,feeling slightly embarressed being around so many people and being naked.There was one in the center of the room.He looked at him.He seemed to gravitate forwards.  
  
The man in the center seemed to hold power above the others in the room.Who was this man?the teen wondered.Could he help me?the teen also wondered.Or even tell him what was going on? What this place was? He fell at the man's feet and heard the man laugh. Such a light airy sound for here, even if the laughter held malice,laughter didn't belong in such a place.The teen growled his flame colored eyes narrowed,glaring at the man.He slowly stood,a glare still placed on the teen's face as he stared at the man.  
  
"Pull yourself together Hiei. You are a demon of great power, not an animal." Was that who he was? Hiei? Seemed strange but familier to him,'odd'he thought to himself,'Hiei?'.  
  
"Hiei,"he said to himself looking at the ground oddly,he then looked up at the man with the glare from earlier,"What is this place?Who in the heck are you?"he asked him.He felt like a child next to these people. They seemed to know who they were. Their purpose. He, Hiei did not.There was small laugh from the man infront of him,"I am Your father."he said causing Hiei to twitch slightly at each words,"And it seems you've earned yourself a one- way ticket to join us here in hell."his father said.  
  
Hiei stared at him as if he were crazy,he was suddenly rememberingA titanic battle. He'd obviously ended up the loser....Yusuke ...wait...Kurama..then a sudden pain.Hiei clunched his head in pain as he tried to think of what happend.His father's expression softend slightly,"Don't worry it'll come in time,"he told his son.  
  
To get sympathy from the man seemed to be wronge,strange even.He nodded,he was suddenly wearing clothes,his old black clothes which fit him nicely.He needed... time to figure this all out, time to remember. He wondered if eternity would wait awhile while he figured this out. But, it seemed already that eternity would wait for no one, especially not a demon of hell  
  
________  
  
Many months later...Hiei's new job begins  
  
Hiei smiled cruelly as he watched all his hard work put to test, with great results. Yet again, he'd managed it. To drive someone absolutely insane was his job.In this case, a small unnoticable teenage girl around the age of 15 or so. Mousy brown hair, grey eyes.  
  
Who could never even hope to be attractive.She'd been unreluctant when he'd first come to her. So then he had decided he'd played with her,whispering things to her, making her think it was her own thoughts. She could never have the creativity to think of the things he'd told her to do. She'd  
  
rejected the things Hiei planted into her head, sometimes sobbing at the images he  
  
gave her as Hiei grinned evilly. But she came around. They all came around. She'd come to enjoy the images, look forward to seeing the horrible things Hiei came up with.  
  
Then Hiei had shown himself to her, told her he could help her achieve  
  
her dreams, telling her in exact detail what her dreams had become,since he was the on who was starting the those dreams in the first place. She'd been breathless to say the least. Hiei chuckled when he thought of the simple physical commitment she'd demanded from him, saying it would keep her with him,make him listen to her. She had no idea of what he was there for.  
  
The rules stated he couldn't touch anything in the mortal realm except his  
  
mortal charge. And only then if they consented,she'd tied herself to him. Not  
  
the other way around. Now Hiei watched what the mousy girl could do with his  
  
'help'.  
  
Her hair wasn't the colour it had been before. It was stained crimson with  
  
the blood of her family. Even her cat, it was strung up on the lightbulb,  
  
spewing sparks and smelling for all the world like roast chicken.  
  
Hiei laughed deeply. The brother, his eyes still twitched, still open,  
  
although unfortunatly his head didn't have the luxury of being attached to it's  
  
body. Hiei continued to laugh. The mother, still being worked on. Hiei had  
  
suggested the girl carve off the curves of fat on the woman's body, see what she  
  
would have looked like had she been thin. The girl had been totally up for that.  
  
She was in the process of finishing actually.  
  
Hiei was still laughing. Laughing, laughing, laughing at what the girl  
  
had done, letting go of her mind and laughing more when she froze, looked at the blood on her hands, and screamed.  
  
Piercing, full of dispair and the funniest thing yet. And now, yes.. that glazed look, dropping the potato peeler and sinking to the floor. She'd never look at anyone with a hint of recognition  
  
again.  
  
He'd be given another one. Maybe a challenge for the Dark Prince of hell? He did do immaculate work after all. He felt the familiar pull of darkness, he was being recalled now. Going  
  
back to be put on another assignment. He'd left his father eons ago. Although,  
  
time didn't matter in hell.  
  
Hiei had left his father when he'd remembered everything, and a demon had come for him. Squat ugly thing. And the whispering. They were taking him, the demons around him had whispered. Just like Suzaku. Oh yes, he had potential. He would make a fine one, fine indeed. Maybe he would get the reward? Oh. That would be excellent. The king could really be proud of him then.  
  
Hiei had looked quite regal when he left them, although he didn't know what the hell was happening. Pardon the pun. He'd been brought before him, the big guy. The one in charge and been given a job. The job actually. He was to be the pestalance of human society. He was in charge of making sure murderers became murderers. And it was quite fun to Vegeta's twisted mind. He'd done thousands of them. He couldn't remember them all really. Only the last five or  
  
so.  
  
He laughed as he spiraled down. It wasn't as bad as that first time. The heat couldn't touch him, and it only took a few seconds. Not the eternity it had before. He landed easily. He had such power now. Much more then he'd had in life. He could have beaten Koenma's stupid detective easily with these powers that he now had.  
  
He knew that to anyone's eyes, he seemed to be the very picture of the devil. Evil and menacing yet attractive (ain't that true!) in an erethral way. But he just answered to him.  
  
"So you've returned." Rumbled a voice coming from a figure sitting on an  
  
ebony throne. The true devil. King of darkness.  
  
Though Hiei liked to think of himself as the Prince of darkness. To think of himself as the King would be blasphamous. His master smiled at him as Hiei knelt begrudgingly. He really  
  
did hate answering to anyone, being commanded. But he had to put up with it for now, until he found some way out of it.  
  
"Patience little Prince." The devil rumbled, amused at Hiei's unloyalty. He knew Hiei couldn't escape him as well as Hiei knew it. "You think much of yourself." He rumbled, smiling at Hiei who just snorted in contempt.  
  
"No, no. You do. Maybe a little too much actually." Hiei smiled to himself. He had  
  
to smile at the truth. Even if a little viciously. The devil lifted an eyebrow lightly and continued his laughter. One might not see him as the devil if one saw him. The devil took a new body every now and then, he didn't seem to like all the hype about the mighty red horned devil which was a embarrassment to his image.  
  
His current body was one of a handsome man with well sized muscles and blondish hair(front tips red)and violet eyes. Suzaku actually.  
  
"I think I need to put you in your place." The devil chuckled. Vegeta drew himself up to watch the devil cautiously," A challenge perhaps dear Prince?" Hiei's intrest was peaked. A Challenge? He wanted a challenge. He -needed- one infact.  
  
"This is your challenge." Hiei looked at the picture for awhile. It was a girl. Simple. Well, not that simple. She was beautiful. He'd had beautiful woman. They were actually the easiest. Their vanity was the key. Made them so easy to manipulate.  
  
"I thought you said you had a challenge for me?" Hiei said with a slight pout, which caused the devil to laughed hard at this.  
  
"Oh she is, she is. Don't let her beauty fool you. She's going to be hard  
  
to crack, Hiei, trust me. "The devil said with a grin.  
  
Hiei snorted and looked closer. Well, there was something different. Her eyes were so... clear. As if life had yet to touch her. She actually did sort of remind him of a fallen angel. The purity, it was there. A challenge indeed, though he couldn't help but feel he recogize her as the spirit detective's asistant. Hiei ignored the feeling and laughed. "Oh yes, I see it now. She is a challenge. One I'm definitely going to accept." He turned on his heel as the devil Suzaku shook his head, a charming  
  
smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Hiei, Hiei, Hiei. You never cease to amaze me. Go then. Go ahead,See what you can do with the girl. See if she'll crack." Hiei had left though, leaving the devil alone in his vast throne room.  
  
___________  
  
Botan smiled as she hummed to herself, arranging flowers. Lillies and Irises. Her favorites actually. She took them all up and breathed deeply enjoying the heady mixture, a smile forming on her face. She put them back down and sat in the living room on a large comfortable looking couch. She curled up and closed her eyes.Life might not be perfect but... Oh hell! Why should she pretend? Life was absolute crap. She opened her eyes and a flash of silver caught her eye. She picked up the frame angrily. Her and her boyfriend. Looking happy to be together.  
  
Correction.  
  
Her and that lying cheating bastard Harumi who was probably  
  
thinking, at the time the picture was taken, 'which bitch he was planning on  
  
cheating on her with?'.  
  
Botan felt a tickle in the back of her mind, sort of like a mentle itch.  
  
Then the words came. 'Shouldn't have hurt you... Make him pay'.  
  
"What the hell?" Botan said outloud, looking around herself futily...  
  
***  
  
Notes-Yes short...but it is the begining of my thingy here,next chapter coming out soon! 


End file.
